Winter Stories
by NinaA San
Summary: Quand on est en couple, chaque noël compte et aucun n'est semblables aux autres. Série de drabbles sur le noël de Marcus et Oliver au fil des ans. Point de vu alternatif d'une drabble sur l'autre. FlintWood. UA.
1. Hiver 1999

**Winter Stories**

 **Auteur :** Ninaa San (bye-bye Lovy)

 **Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Humour, Romance

 **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, malheureusement *soupire devant la photo de Jamie Lee Yates*

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Pas de grand OS pour les fêtes cette année, plutôt une série de petits drabbles sans délais de parution, FlintWood bien sûr (on se refait pas !). Je posterai quand l'envie me prendra ;) Les drabbles seront d'un point de vu alternatif et on commence avec celui d'Oliver ;)

Cadeau pour ma bêta et les membres du groupe Facebook ;)

Joyeux noël à tous !

* * *

 **Notes supplémentaires :**

 **1.** J'ai en effet changé de nom, Lovy-san était un pseudo choisi quand j'avais 14 ans et bon, six ans après je me dis qu'il était temps d'évoluer un peu.

 **2.** La page Facebook Lovy-San - Fictions va fermer. La gestion de la page était trop dure alors elle fermera à la fin du mois. A la place j'ai mis en ligne un petit groupe NinaA San - Histoires. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, on ne mord pas (enfin pas moi en tout cas) :)

* * *

'

 **Hiver 1999**

'

'

Chanson préférée d'Oliver cette année : "L'Âme Stram Gram" _ Mylène Farmer  
.

.

Oliver détala dans l'allée enneigée, manquant de peu de glisser une plaque de verglas. Son père se précipita sur le pas de la porte et lui ordonna de rentrer. A 23 ans et pour la première fois de sa vie, Oliver osa lui adresser un doigt d'honneur. Pour une fois. La porte claqua sèchement dans son dos.

Puis il s'élança dans l'allée, frissonnant dans le froid qui balayait la campagne.

\- Marcus, reviens ! cria-t-il.

L'autre l'ignora, continuant son chemin à grandes enjambées, quittant le jardin de la demeure familiale. La ligne de ses épaules était tendue, son dos droit et même derrière lui, Oliver devinait sans peine sa mâchoire crispée, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux sombres embués peinant à contenir ses larmes de colère.

Saleté d'orgueil qui l'empêchait de pleurer. Il y avait des jours où Oliver avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier. Mais pas la.

Alors il se contenta de lui courir après, ses jambes longues tentant de suivre le rythme soutenu des pas de son petit ami. Ou ex petit ami maintenant ?

Marcus bifurqua à l'angle d'une petite maison, disparaissant de son champs de vision. La tentative d'Oliver pour le rattraper se solda par un échec atroce quand il dérapa sur le verglas, atterrissant lourdement sur les fesses, la bouche ouverte en un "O" silencieux. Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux alors que la douleur et le froid se répandaient dans son corps. C'était un coup à se ruiner le coccyx... Soirée de merde !

\- Ducon reviens ! supplia-t-il. J'ai glissé et je crois que je me suis pété le cul ! hurla-t-il, sa voix raisonnant dans la campagne.

Sa voix était rendue suppliante par la tristesse et la douleur. "Ducon" était toujours quelque chose qui le faisait réagir... Assit sur le sol, les jambes écartées, les larmes aux yeux et la morve au nez, très certainement qu'il faisait pitié a mort. Pourtant il n'en avait rien à taper. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était Marcus. Qu'il revienne, qu'il ne parte pas juste pour cette connerie...

\- Putain, finit-il par lâcher, sa voix à chemin entre les pleurs et le rire nerveux causé par la douleur et la tristesse. Marcus ! J'ai mal au cul, bordel !

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas l'angle de la maison. Son coeur s'alourdit quand Marcus apparu.

\- Ça va pas de crier des trucs pareils dans la rue ? lança ce dernier en s'approchant.

\- De quoi, que je me suis pété le cul ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres pensent, beugla-t-il. Je suis pédé et j'aime me faire enfiler et j'assume putain de merde !

Le rire nerveux prit le pas sur la douleur. Il pleurait de rire en tremblant de froid, super. Au moins un sourire étira finalement les lèvres de Marcus. Ses épaules se détendirent quand il s'accroupit pour l'envelopper dans ses bras. Oliver se lova contre lui, frissonnant de douleur.

Marcus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'aimait cet enfoiré.

\- Tu trembles de froid. Retourne voir ta famille, murmura Marcus.

\- T'as vidé la bouteille de vin sur la tête de mon père a cause d'une blague homophobe, rappela Oliver. Et vu leur tronche quand t'as balancé qu'on était en couple depuis un an, je ne pense pas y retourner avant un moment... Ma famille c'est toi, sale con. T'as pas le droit de me laisser.

L'autre détourna la tête et grommella dans sa barbe, mais Oliver savait qu'il était touché. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant qu'Oliver ne renifle. Quel idiot il avait été de courir sans prendre son manteau...

\- Je sais pas si c'est à cause du froid ou de la chute mais ne je sens plus mes fesses, couina-t-il.

Les bras autour de lui se desserrerent tandis que Marcus l'évaluait du regard. Oliver aimait la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

\- Je pense que non.

\- Hm je pense que oui mais tu n'en pas envie...

Un petit sourire coupable éclaira le visage d'Oliver.

\- J'ai pas le droit de jouer la femme ? Prend soin de moi, homme.

Marcus roula des yeux. Son soupir d'agacement était totalement artificiel mais Oliver se félicita de l'avoir totalement calmé. Il le faisait rire, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

\- Je ne vais pas te porter comme une mariée, lança Marcus, toujours à genoux contre lui.

\- On ne se mariera jamais alors j'utilise ce joker, rétorqua Oliver du tac-au-tac.

Le faux air choqué de son petit ami lui indiqua de Marcus rentrait dans son jeu.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie et qu'on fasse des bébés ?

\- Je te supporterai jamais, ricana Oliver en frottant son nez glacé contre sa joue.

Marcus ricana en passant ses bras autour autour de lui pour l'attraper et le soulever avec précaution.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est moi qui ne te supporterai pas.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. T'es raide dingue de moi.

\- Je demande à voir.

Oliver chercha la moindre chose à portée de main pour l'embêter et son choix se porta sur son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla.

\- Arrête ou je te laisse tomber par terre, menaça Marcus.

Le plus comique fut de l'installer dans la voiture. La douleur n'aidait pas la chose et Oliver non plus, qui était ravi de se faire chouchouter pour une fois. Après la menace de l'"enfermer dans le coffre et puis c'est tout !", leur premier Noël à deux pu enfin commencer.

Au service radiologie des urgences.

* * *

 _Ce drabble est aussi sucré que le Monbazillac que je savoure (mais il faut bien des fois ❤)_

 _Heureuses fêtes les loulous :D_


	2. Hiver 2000

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai la grippe depuis le 26 alors désolée si je n'ai pas pu poster avant... Je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec ce long drabble un peu particulier... et je retourne me coucher, au chaud sous ma couette. La bise à tous !

* * *

 **Demande apocalyptique de ma bêta :**

"Un pervers, une jupe, un pari avec Oliver et Marcus [...] parce que je vois bien Oliver mettre un tutu pour danser". Voila. Je vais la licencier... quelqu'un pour prendre sa place ? Non ? Tant pis...

* * *

'

 **Hiver 2000**

'

'

Chanson préférée de Marcus cette année : "L'Envie d'Aimer" _ Daniel Lévi  
.

.

Quand Oliver lui avait dit "Ma grand-mère m'a légué un appartement sur le bord de mer... C'est pas très loin de la pizzeria et ça pourrait nous faire économiser plusieurs loyers en attendant mieux", Marcus avait accepté directement, comme un abrutis. Ce fut seulement au moment où ils virent l'appartement en question qu'il commença à regretter. Près de la mer, oui. Pas loin de la pizzeria où bossait Oliver, d'accord pas de soucis. Mais vingt-trois putain de mètres carrés. Pour deux. Sur le papier, le studio cabine semblait plus grand...

\- C'est... lumineux, tenta Oliver en posant un premier carton par terre, une légère grimace au coin des lèvres.

Pour être lumineux, ça l'était avec la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit jardin ridicule. Le studio était tout en longueur, avec une petite salle de bain équipée d'un lavabo, d'une baignoire taille Playmobile et d'un siège toilette. Le grand luxe... La tentation de grincer des dents était forte mais Marcus se retint. Oliver détestait quand il faisait ça.

\- Ça a été refait y a pas longtemps... On... on pourrait mettre le lit ici, fit Oliver en faisant le tour de la pièce. Et le meuble télé là. Tu... en penses quoi ?

Le regard de cocker qu'il lui lançait était assez significatif. Marcus détestait quand il faisait ça. Pour un peu, Oliver allait commencer à se ronger les ongles...

Marcus se décolla sur mur contre lequel il était adossé et chercha ses mots avec diplomatie.

\- C'est merdique, lança-t-il sans appel en commençant à arpenter la pièce de séjour.

Le raidissement qui marqua Oliver le fit regretter ses mots. Diplomatie, hein... Il prit une grande inspiration en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux sombres sondèrent la pièce.

\- Mais c'est pas plus petit que le studio où on vit déjà, tenta-t-il de relativiser. L'agencement sera plus dur parce que c'est en longueur. Tu... es vraiment sûr de vouloir vivre la-dedans ?

\- Ce serait juste provisoire, défendit Oliver. L'argent qu'on dépense dans le loyer de notre studio, on pourrait l'économiser pour obtenir un crédit... avoir plus grand et après on peut louer ça pour des saisonniers...

Son visage était troublé, confus, mais rien que pour la lueur pétillant dans ses yeux, Marcus avait envie de lui laisser une chance. Logement temporaire, hein ? Il se tourna pour contempler la pièce. L'agencement serait complexe, c'était sûr mais en relativisant bien, ils n'étaient que deux. Et Marcus avait compris l'enjeu financier. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'Oliver nourrissait l'envie d'avoir sa propre pizzeria et l'économie des loyers serait vraiment utile.

L'ombre au tableau résidait juste en une chose : si proche de la mer par cette saison, ils allaient crever de froid en hiver...

 **oOo**

Au final, le petit appartement était fonctionnel et assez cosy à sa manière. Le canapé avait été placé contre la baie vitrée, le lit rentrait pile poil à côté. Plusieurs commodes faisaient office de rangement, la télé posé dessus rendu le tout très familial, accueillant -si on omettait que rien n'était assortit et que le mobilier jurait avec la kitchenette intégrée. Le petit sapin a côté du canapé était assez drôle. Ils s'y étaient pris au dernier moment pour l'acheter et cette chose ridicule à moitié dégarnie leur arrivait à peine aux cuisses. Bref, c'était chez eux. Mais il faisait froid, bordel !

A moitié endormi, Marcus regardait la télévision, blottit dans un grand plaid sur le canapé. Des frissons parcouraient son corps alors qu'il se mouchait pour la énième fois.

\- Tu... tu fais toujours la gueule ? demanda Oliver en déposant un plateau de fruits de mer sur la table basse.

Un reniflement suivit d'un grognement peu amène fut la seule réponse de Marcus. Oliver grimaça quand une quinte de toux ébranla son petit ami, lui causant une douleur atroce dans les poumons. Ça faisait quatre jours que Marcus l'ignorait proprement et pour cause : quand il avait demandé à Oliver de monter le chauffage de l'appartement, ce dernier l'avait gentiment traité de frileux avant de le réduire au silence avec une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable. Sale manipulateur. Sauf que Marcus n'était pas si frileux que ça, que le sol était glacé et que le thermomètre affichait une température de 18° dans l'appartement. Dix-huit putain de degrés ! Résultat : il avait attrapé une bronchite monumentale et grelottait, complètement shooté aux antibiotiques le soir de noël. A croire qu'entre l'autre débile qui se pétait le coccyx l'année d'avant, et lui malade à crever cette année, ils étaient maudits.

\- J'ai fait des huîtres gratinées comme tu aimes... tenta Oliver et bon sang, Marcus risqua un léger coup d'œil vers le plateau garnis. Il y a aussi des crevettes, des moules avec une sauce persillade. J'ai ouvert un bocal de foie gras et un pot de confiture de cerise noire...

D'accord, il était vendu. En fait, s'il était honnête, il avait baissé les armes dès l'évocation des crevettes. Il était trop facilement achetable par la bouffe, c'était pas bon pour son image ça... Oliver dû le sentir car un grand sourire illumina son visage et il le poussa sans ménagement pour se blottir avec lui sous le plaid. Marcus grogna pour la forme mais son bras vint naturellement enlacer l'autre qui se blottit contre lui.

\- On est obligé de se faire ce film à la con ? demanda Oliver.

\- Y a que ça, rétorqua Marcus en se penchant pour attraper une crevette qu'il croqua avec bonheur.

C'était excellent, divin. Un petit ami cuisinier, c'était le bonheur pour ses papilles. Même s'il avait des mimiques enfantines et une tendance insolite pour faire mal tout seul avec sa maladresse, Oliver était vraiment attachiant. Oui, attachiant. Pour un peu, il était tenté d'arrêter de bouder. Juste tenté. Et ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les doigts d'Oliver qui lui grattait tendrement la tête dans une tentative de se pardonner.

 **oOo**

Ce fut un bruit de casse qui sortit Marcus de son sommeil profond, comme du verre qui s'écrase sur le sol. L'appartement était silencieux et alors qu'il n'était pas totalement réveillé, le premier réflexe de Marcus fut de se pencher pour tâtonner le sol à la recherche de sa batte de baseball. Oliver se moquait souvent de lui en le traitant de parano mais en attendant, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée dans une ville balnéaire. Il n'était pas parano, juste prévenant. Puis il réalisa qu'Oliver était absent du lit et il se détendit aussitôt, ramenant la couette sur lui. Très certainement qu'Oliver avait pété un truc en allant aux toilettes, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ça lui suffit à se rendormir tranquillement...

... jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui secoue l'épaule doucement. Un grognement franchit ses lèvres. Il était fatigué, qu'Oliver aille se faire voir. Le repos, c'était sacré... Une nouvelle secousse, plus franche le fit jurer jusqu'à ce qu'une bouche chaud se colle à son oreille.

\- Tu veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ? demanda Oliver, un sourire dans la voix.

Alors ça pour le coup, ça demandait réflexion... Marcus ouvrit un œil paresseux dans le but de lui demander l'heure qu'il était avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ils s'étaient couchés tôt à cause de la montée de fièvre de Marcus alors... c'était la fièvre qui lui faisait voir ça. Oui, il devait au moins être à quarante de fièvre et délirer fort, fort, fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu vas t'en remettre, mon cœur ? demanda Oliver, ne sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sous son bonnet de père noël et tout fier dans son... tutu rouge.

Il portait un tutu rouge. C'était quoi ce délire ? Une furieuse envie de se pincer s'empara de lui. Même dans ses rêves les plus tordus, Oliver ne se travestissait jamais, c'était carrément pas son fantasme alors... Un CLIC se fit entendre et le flash d'un appareil photo jetable l'aveugla momentanément, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ta tête est magique, mon cœur ! rit Oliver.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, putain ? s'écria Marcus en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Joyeux noël ! répondit simplement Oliver en lui fourrant un paquet dans les mains.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as un putain de tutu ?

\- Je sais pas, l'envie de déconner et de marquer le coup.

\- T'es ridicule la-dedans...

\- Je sais, c'est le but, répondit Oliver, tout sourire. Oh allez, avoue que tu fais plus la gueule. Je vois un début de sourire là, fit-il en caressant sa joue.

D'une petite tape sur le poignet, Marcus repoussa sa main, encore confus entre la frustration d'avoir été réveillé et l'envie de rire qui le menaçait. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était cocasse, sa musculature, même fine tendait le tissus au maximum et Marcus roula des yeux en apercevant quelques poil qui ressortaient du décolleté. Un vrai gamin...

\- Profite bien parce que je vais vite l'enlever, prévint Oliver.

Marcus le vit frissonner, certainement à cause de la température basse de la pièce. C'était un coup à chopper la crève, ça. Mais c'était mignon, dans l'ensemble. Totalement con de la part d'un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, mais mignon. Et puis c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait après tout, parce qu'il était totalement fêlé. Ça lui suffit à attraper le col d'Oliver pour l'attirer à lui, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu veux l'enlever maintenant ?

\- Parce que ce truc me compresse les parties, grimaça Oliver en tirant sur le jupon du tutu.

Un rire grave échappa à Marcus devant sa petite mine défaite. Oliver avait ce don de faire ressortir le meilleur de lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te promet de te l'enlever moi-même si tu relèves un petit défis, défia-t-il en taquinant ses flancs.

Un sourire coquin, véritable reflet du sien étira les lèvres d'Oliver.

\- Vas-y, dis.

\- Je veux une jolie petite danse, Mère Noël.

\- Tenu ! s'exclama Oliver en se levant sur le lit.

Assit dans le lit, le corps parcourut d'un mélange de rire et de toux, Marcus le regarda lever les bras aux ciel. Avec son bonnet et son tutu ridicule, Oliver avait un faux air précieux sur le visage qui fit que Marcus ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'appareil jetable et de le bombarder de photos. Oliver ne réussit pas à rester sérieux bien longtemps, surtout quand le tutu craqua lors d'une tentative pour lever sa jambe en l'air. Et ils se retrouvèrent à rire comme des gamins, loin des adultes qu'ils étaient le reste de l'année.

 **oOo**

Le charme fut néanmoins rompu quand Oliver avoua le lendemain que le truc cassé dans la salle de bain, c'était sa bouteille de parfum hors de prix.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes du précédent drabble :**

 **'**

Lili24 : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Lili, et je te remercie pour ta review toute mignonne ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir et c'est toujours un bonheur de partager mon amour pour ce couple avec d'autres fans! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'auras plu autant que le précédent, et je te dis à bientôt ;)

* * *

 _Yep, je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal cette fois !_

 _Assez particulier comme noël, j'avoue... Je ne suis pas trop fan des déguisements, mais il faut croire que je ferrais tous pour ma petite bêta chérie ;)_

 _Bonne fêtes à vous tous, mangez plein de chocolats et restez couverts surtout, parce que ça caille !_

 _La bise !_


	3. Hiver 2001

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai pas posté depuis tellement longtemps... bon pour ma part, j'étais en formation ! J'ai appris la langue des signes youhou ! Bon j'arrête la partie racontage de vie et je passe à la suite !

Et ce n'est pas parce que je poste pas régulièrement que je ne bosse pas, loin de là :

 **x** Le chapitre 1 de **_The First Time_** est actuellement entre les mains de ma bêta

 **x** Le chapitre 1 de la deuxième partie de TO commence tout doucement

 **x** Le chapitre 1 de _**Masters In The Shadows**_ avance pas mal aussi ! J'ai presque finit de rédiger la trame complète en plus.

 **x** Un deuxième épisode de **_Vicious_ ** est presque terminé _(j'ai raté la Saint Valentin, pardon, pardon, pardon...)_

 **x** La première partie de _**Mégalomania**_ est presque bouclée aussi !

 _Non, je me disperse à peine, je le jure..._

* * *

'

 **Hiver 2001**

'

'

Chanson préférée d'Oliver cette année : "You Rock My World" _ Michael Jackson  
.

.

L'infirmière quitta la chambre d'hôpital tandis que Marcus essuyait ses yeux, le corps encore secoué de spasmes dû à son fou rire. Les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés sur son torse, Oliver s'appliquait à bouder dans le lit d'hôpital, ses deux jambes plâtrées maintenues en l'air.

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu t'y prend à chaque fois, fit Marcus en ouvrant un paquet de bonbons, vautré bien confortablement dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital.

Pour toute réponse, Oliver se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir en gardant la bouche obstinément fermée. Au moins, Marcus avait arrêté de rire, c'était déjà ça, même si du coin de l'œil, Oliver pouvait toujours voir la commissure de ses lèvres tressauter de temps à autres. Ce traitre camouflait ses soubresauts en gobant ses bonbons petit à petit. Ses yeux sombres avaient encore la présence des larmes de rire qu'il avait laissé échapper. Oliver souhaita un instant qu'il s'étouffe avec ses bonbons.

Les joues écarlates, le jeune homme préféra visser son regard sur la porte, ignorant son petit ami qui s'appliquait à prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

\- Mais... commença Marcus. Tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est arrivé très exactement ?

\- C'est la faute de ce con de tire-fesse de mes couilles ! explosa Oliver. Mes skis se sont pris dedans et je suis tombé !

Marcus masqua un léger rire en une quinte de toux. Ses yeux s'embuaient à nouveau. S'il continuait comme ça, jambes plâtrées ou non, Oliver allait se lever et lui faire bouffer son oreiller !

\- Et donc ? incita Marcus en camouflant son rictus derrière sa main.

\- Ben le gars derrière m'est tombé dessus. Et celui encore derrière.

Son petit ami hocha lentement la tête en tentant d'avoir un air contrit malgré sa respiration hachée signifiant qu'il peinait à se contrôler.

\- Pour éviter que je fasse tomber d'autres personnes ils m'ont tirés par les ski sur le côté. Après ils ont essayé de me remettre debout mais on était en plein milieu de la piste. Après j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessins, bouda Oliver, les joues écarlates.

Marcus prit une grande inspiration. Deux, trois secondes... puis il éclata à nouveau de rire, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Entendre Marcus rire était d'ordinaire quelque chose qui ravissait Oliver, tant il était rare qu'il se laisse totalement aller dans ses émotions. Mais là, ça le faisait juste pas.

\- Arrête, putain ! s'insurgea Oliver.

\- Je suis désolé, mon cœur, je te jure, se rattrapa Marcus en posant son sachet de bonbons sur le côté. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi...

\- Rien à foutre, je te hais. Je te raye de mon testament, fit Oliver en lui lançant un regard noir. Assassin !

Son traitre de petit ami se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès...

Oliver tourna obstinément la tête à l'opposé. Déjà, quand Marcus avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent des vacances au ski, il n'avait pas été chaud patate. Lui, il aimait la mer, le sable chaud, faire l'amour près de la plage - même si le sale grattait en permanence -, mais il n'aimait pas le ski. Et il ne savait pas skier. Ses seuls souvenir du peu de fois où il était parti en classe de neige à l'école c'étaient ceux où on lui avait interdit de quitter la piste baby car il était trop maladroit et représentait un danger pour lui-même.. Mais bon, Marcus n'avait rien voulu savoir et l'avait trainé sur la piste verte. C'était facile, qu'il disait...

Bon, c'était vrai qu'il s'était plutôt pas mal débrouillé avec son chasse-neige approximatif.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il chute au tire-fesse et que deux types lui tombent dessus de tout leur lard, enfonçant son visage dans la neige. Après ils l'avaient tirés puis remis debout tant bien que mal. Puis un abruti était descendu à toutes bombes en hurlant "GERONIMOOOO" et l'avait percuté, l'envoyant descendre la pente sans aucun contrôle. Et Oliver avait vu l'arbre, bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu, ce con de sapin ! Mais sous le coup de la panique et du manque d'expérience, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que son petit chasse-neige. Alors il avait tendu les bras en avant en criant de terreur. Une idée stupide, soit-dit en passant, puis qu'il s'était déséquilibré et que son ski s'était planté dans la neige. Il y avait eu un énorme CRACK suivit d'une grosse décharge de douleur. La manœuvre lui avait fait faire un petit vol plané puis il s'était crouté de tout son long, sur le ventre, incapable de bouger ses jambes endolories, de la neige dans la bouche et dans le nez.

Apparemment, c'était Marcus qui l'avait retrouvé en toute urgence, avec son ski qui dépassait de la poudreuse dans un axe anormal. On l'avait transféré à l'hôpital et le verdict était tombé : fracture du fémur pour sa jambe droite et double-entorse pour la gauche, provoquée par sa réception approximative suite au vol plané. Ses bras allaient bien malgré un bleu à l'épaule. Globalement, il était plutôt chanceux...

\- Au moins, tu as évité le sapin... tenta de relativiser Marcus avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le bras.

\- Ça change pas que je te hais ! Comment je vais bosser moi ? Je vais pas rester enfermé à la maison tout seul, putain ?!

\- Mais non, mon cœur, promis Marcus en lui caressant doucement le bras. J'irai te promener de temps en temps...

Les yeux d'Oliver s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes avant qu'il ne s'insurge. Le salaud, comment osait-il ?

\- Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Je suis pas un petit vieux !

\- Allons, allons, Oliver, commença Marcus avec un large sourire mesquin alors que ça main tapotait sa tête. Ne fais pas ta comédie, je sais que tu adores que je prenne soin de toi. Tu es un enfant resté bloqué dans un corps d'adulte.

L'intéressé lui adressa un solide doigt d'honneur, mais Marcus ne s'en formalisa pas, attrapant ses lèvres doucement dans un baiser tendre et amoureux qui fit fondre Oliver comme neige au soleil.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, se justifia plus tard Oliver tandis que Marcus le cajolait doucement.

Marcus eut un petit rire et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Mais non, je sais bien. Tu veux un bonbon ?

\- ... oui.

* * *

Voila pour cette fois. J'avais envie de rire et de partager ma non-douitude du ski x)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous en pensez ;)

Vous pouvez aussi passez sur le groupe Facebook **_NinA-san - Histoire_** , j'ai mis en place les commandes de drabbles pour le prochain **_Flint's Day_** (j'ai presque bouclé la 2ème partie de **_The Wall_** à ce propos)

Allez, à la revoyure les gens !


	4. Hiver 2002

**Mot de l'auteur : ** Juste parce qu'il fait froid. Voila. Bonne lecture :3

 **'**

 **'**

 **Hiver 2002**

 **'**

Chanson préférée de Marcus cette année : "Sing for the year"_ Eminem

.

.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! hurla Marcus, son quota de patience largement dépassé depuis un bon moment. Rhabilles-toi et rentre avant d'être malade !

\- Pas avant que tu te sois excusé de ton comportement de gros con ! hurla en retour Oliver, nu comme un ver dans le petit jardin de leur studio cabine.

Exaspéré, Marcus râla en lissant son visage de ses mains.

Le vent marin soufflait tellement que la peau bronzée d'Oliver avait finis par tourner au rouge crevette sous la lampe extérieure. Mais pire que tout, Marcus craignait que les voisins ne soient alertés par leurs cris qui allaient crescendo depuis presque une heure et tombent sur la vision de son compagnon les fesses à l'air. De quoi avoir de sacrés ennuis...

\- Rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ne justifie que tu sois cul-nu dans le froid le soir de Noël ! Maintenant rentre, il fait froid et tu vas être malade ! Le repas nous attend !

\- Rien a foutre du repas tu as dis que j'avais pris du bide ! Au moins dehors dans le froid je perdrais mon gras, t'es content ?

\- J'ai dis que tu étais légèrement devenu dodu, rectifia Marcus, pas que tu étais gros ! ALORS RENTRES AVANT QUE LES VOISINS APPELLENT LES FLICS !

Oliver croisa les bras sur son torse en gonflant les joues. Son corps entier était parcourus des tremblements à chaque nouvelles bourrasques. Certainement que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité devait lui faire sentir chaud... alors qu'il faisait 2 degrés a tout cassé. Dans leur résidence si proche de la mer, même Marcus n'osait pas mettre les pieds dehors.

\- Tu as hontes de moi ! Je resterai dehors tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé !

\- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! explosa Marcus en tapant du pied. Dépêches-toi de rentrer qu'on puisse enfin avoir une conversation d'adulte ! Et rhabilles-toi non de Dieu !

\- Non !

\- Oliver ! Rentres dedans ! exigea Marcus en lui lançant son caleçon au visage.

Buté comme un âne, Oliver resta stoïque et le vêtement rebondis moellement sur son ventre avant de retomber par terre.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser les grands moyens ! menaça Marcus.

\- Non parce que tu as hontes de moi !

\- C'est justement à cause ton comportement que j'ai honte de toi, bordel ! RAMÈNES TES FESSES !

\- Excuses-toi !

\- Ramènes tes fesses, Oliver !

\- Excuses-toi !

\- Maman y a un monsieur tout nu dehors ! fit une voix d'enfant qui venait de l'étage de dessus.

Oliver se redressa dignement, tandis que Marcus était mortifié. En serrant les dents et les poings, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le frigo, déterminé à faire rentrer son énergumène de gré ou de force !

C'était fou ce qu'un peu de champagne et de vin blanc pouvait faire comme dégât sur Oliver. Déjà qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, il devenait ridiculement susceptible... Au point qu'une phrase de travers lui faisait péter un scandale au point de retirer ses habits sous le regard incrédule de Marcus qui, n'ayant rien compris à son délire, était en train de déguster son huître tranquillement - il n'avait rien contre le fait de résoudre leur disputes par une partie de jambes en l'air, bien au contraire ! Sauf qu'Oliver s'était rué dehors en hurlant que si c'était comme ça, il allait demander aux voisins et eux seraient plus avisés de dire s'il avait vraiment grossi.

En redressant ses manches, Marcus se décida à utiliser son arme secrète, celle qu'il avait réservé pour surprendre Oliver cet été, mais tant pis. A situation d'urgence, solution d'urgence ! Marcus était bien décidé à le faire renter avant que toute la résidence balnéaire ne voit son attirail. Ouvrant la porte du congélateur, il poussa les sachets de surgelés jusqu'à trouver enfin son Graal. Tandis que l'autre abrutis beuglais dehors, Marcus passa ses mains dans une paire de manique et attrapa les cinq boules de neiges qu'il mis au congélateur une semaine plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait neigé. Ce genre d'événement était tellement rare dans ce coin du pays qu'il avait décidé d'en profiter pour le garder - au cas où.

Sortant son précieux attirail de guerre avec précaution, il les garda dans sa manique droite avant de retourner vers la baie vitrée. Les boules avaient un peu durcies, mais Marcus se dit que ce serait au moins efficace. D'un geste sec, il se débarassa de sa manique gauche et attrapa une boule à pleine main avant d'armer le projectible.

\- Oliver ! cria-t-il. Rentres immédiatement !

\- Même pas en rê-

Le reste de sa phrase se mua en un cri déchirant quand le projectile le frappa en plein milieux du ventre.

\- Fils de pute ! hurla-t-il tandis que Marcus armait un autre projectile.

\- Laisses ma mère en dehors de ça !

Sous le regrad méfiant d'Oliver, Marcus visa et tira, touchant cette fois Oliver au niveau de l'épaule. Comme désorienté, Oliver tituba en arrière en reculant pour fixer les projectiles au sol.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Mais où tu as trouvé de la neige ?

\- Rentres où je vises tes bijoux de familles, menaça Marcus.

\- Non !

\- Oliver, putain de merde ! hurla Marcus dont la voix commençait à railler à force de cris. J'ai juste fait le commentaire que tu es dodu... (nouveau lancer de boules de neige, suivit d'un gémissement pitoyable lorsqu'elle atteignit sa cible en plein visage), parce que j'adore tes poignets d'amours... (la boule suivante passe au-dessus de la tête d'Oliver), parce que ça veut dire que tu aimes ma cuisine ! Alors maintenant, tu ramènes ton joli petit cul et on va baiser entre les huîtres et le foie gras avant que tu n'attrapes froid comme un con !

Sa phrase se conclut par un dernier coup en plein sur le nombril qui laissa Oliver bouche bée, les bras ballants. Haletant et à bout force, Marcus le regarda rentrer la tête baissée et le caleçon à la main, comme un chiot pris en faute.

Marcus donna un coup de poing sur le mécanisme pour baisser le store, jugeant que le voisinnage avait assez vu les attribus de son compagnon pour le restant de leur vie... Puis il se dirigea vers une de leur innombrables commodes et en tira une robe de chambre qu'il tendit sèchement a son compagnon.

\- T'es encore fâché... ? osa demander Oliver d'une petite voix en se posant sur le canapé.

\- T'es encore con ? rétorqua Marcus.

Son compagnon soupira en triturant ses doigts rougis. Son attitufe eut raison de Marcus qui s'installa à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener vers lui.

\- Arrêtes de tirer la tronche et finis tes huîtres, mon chat.

Bien que faisant la moue, Oliver préféra croquer dans un canapé au foie gras. Pur esprit de contradiction. Puis Oliver se stoppa en pleine mastication et tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche pleine de miettes comme le goinfre qu'il était.

\- T'as dis "mon chat" ?

Ce fut au tour de Marcus d'avoir une expression de carpe muette. D'une main sur le crâne il tourna la tête d'Oliver vers la table basse remplie de nourriture.

\- Tais-toi et manges.

\- Non je suis gros.

\- Ah non, ne recommence pas avec ça ! s'exclama Marcus en lui fourrant un autre canapé dans la bouche. Tu manges et pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtes de te plaindre sinon je vais te fourrer une boule de neige où je pense !

Le regard outré de son compagnon le fit éclater de rire au moins qu'il passèrent le reste de leur soirée a se chamailler comme des enfants.


	5. Hiver 2003

**Mot de l'auteur :** Parce que c'est un temps à raclette, et que j'ai la flemme d'avancer sur les OS de Noël *sourit de toutes ses dents*

* * *

'

 **Hiver 2003**

'

'

Chanson préférée d'Oliver cette année : "Le Chemin"_ Kyo

.

.

Droit comme un piquet devant le miroir de la ridicule salle de bain, Oliver essayait de coordonner ses mains pour nouer sa cravate. Dans le reflet de la vitre, le regard moqueur de Marcus le déconcentrait. Ses doigts tremblaient de nervosité et d'appréhension. L'angoisse s'emparait de lui lentement mais sûrement, comme un parasite vicieux.

\- Au lieu de te payer ma tête, tu devrais commencer à t'habiller ! On part dans trente minutes, je te rappelles ! le sermonna Oliver.

Toujours en caleçon, Marcus lui renvoya un grognement peu amène, assit négligemment sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Sérieusement, Oliver ? Une cravate ?

Le châtain eut un long soupir en terminant son nœud... apocalyptiquement foiré. Après un soupir démoralisé, il se tourna vers Marcus, le regard abattu. C'était trop dur.

\- Ça va pas le faire, affirma-t-il, la gorge nouée par une montée de larmes.

\- Hey, ne te mets pas à pleurer, s'attendrit Marcus en se redressant.

Oliver craqua au moment-même où les bras de son compagnon se refermèrent autour de lui.

\- Non, ça va pas le faire... Si vous ne faites aucun effort, je ne vais pas y arriver... Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux, Marcus...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir, murmura Marcus en lui caressant le dos. J'ai même proposé de ne pas venir et de rester sagement ici...

\- C'est sensé être des réconciliations, tu m'as promis de venir, Marcus !

Son compagnon prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Derrière l'amertume, Oliver y voyait facilement tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Marcus lui embrassa le front en tira lentement sur la cravate pour l'enlever et la laisser tomber par terre.

\- Écoutes, Oliver... J'estime avoir fait mes propres efforts. Mais son comportement et la manière dont tu en souffres, moi ça ne me va pas. Alors on va rester ici. Et j'emmerde ton père, nom de dieu ! Oliver, ta famille n'a jamais fait aucun effort pour nous recontacter depuis la dernière fois...

\- T'avais quand même aspergé mon père de vin...

\- Et ils t'ont pratiquement chassé en sachant qu'on était en couple ! C'est du masochisme d'y retourner !

D'un geste vif, il saisit Oliver et le retourna face au miroir.

\- Mais regarde-toi, pour leur faire plaisir tu as même mis un costume et une putain de cravate ! Une cravate ! Tu ressemble à un pingouin, Oliver ! Quand est-ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ça pour moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien exigé, je t'aime comme tu es, mal habillé, pédé, chauve ou gros !

Mécaniquement, Oliver baissa le nez sur le léger renflement visible sous sa chemise. C'était vrai que depuis qu'il avait son propre commerce de pizza, il avait pris un peu de ventre. Il allait peut-être devoir ralentir sur la nourriture grasse...

\- Et arrête de te trouver gros, tu n'es pas gros, gronda Marcus en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Tu es dodu et tu sais que j'aime ça.

Il donna une petite tape sur son ventre qui fit rire Oliver doucement.

\- J'ai promis que j'y allais.

\- Hm, tu sais... fit mine de réfléchir Marcus en embrassant son cou. Je peux régler ça... comme ça on se fera un bon repas, rien que toi et moi. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes et ne pas fêter le passage à la nouvelle année ensemble ?

\- Le frigo est vide, vu qu'on devait partir, rappela Oliver.

Marcus lui envoya un regard appuyé dans le miroir.

\- Fais-moi confiance...

 **oOo**

\- Allô Monsieur Wood ? Pardon madame, je n'avais pas reconnu votre voix, vous êtes un peu enrouée, non... ? se reprit Marcus tandis qu'Oliver se tapait le front dans la paume de sa main. Oh, au temps pour moi madame. Je vous appelais pour vous prévenir... Oui, nous sommes en retard, je sais... Oui madame, bien sûr... Non, nous ne sommes pas partis...

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel au téléphone et fit mine de se pendre avec son bras libre. Oliver ricana en continuant de préparer le plateau de charcuterie. Étant donnée qu'ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, il avait quitté son costume de pingouin pour un débardeur et un bon jogging comme il les aimait - le tout dépareillé, évidemment !

\- A vrai dire madame, nous ne viendrons pas ce soir. Oui, c'est ça, c'est dommage, je sais... Ah non, demain non plus, ni après... C'est votre fils. Il est...

Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil pour avoir son aide alors Oliver passa sa main sur son ventre en faisant mine de ne pas aller bien.

\- Il a la gastro ! répondit aussitôt Marcus. Ah oui, oui... Mais depuis ce matin, je vous assure, c'est une horreur, il n'arrête pas. Oui, le pauvre... cloué sur les cabinets... Et les machines de linge, je ne vous racontes pas...

En l'entendant déblatérer ses idioties, Oliver se redressa en ouvrant de grands yeux et s'approcha pour lui donner des coups de pieds, offusqué au possible.

\- Exactement madame, ça n'a pas changé depuis qu'il était petit... fit Marcus en sautillant pour éviter les assauts d'Oliver.

A présent, sa voix était chevrotante comme il se retenait de rire. Oliver allait le tuer ! En équilibre une jambe en l'air pour tenir Oliver éloigné de lui, Marcus se pencha pour ouvrir la porte du frigo et attraper le plateau de fromage qu'il tendit à Oliver pour lui occuper les mains. Le châtain lui envoya un regard noir lui promettant mille souffrances tout en apportant le plat à table.

\- C'est ça, au revoir madame, termina Marcus avant de raccrocher en soupirant bruyamment.

Immédiatement, Oliver saisit le premier torchon à portée de main et le frappa frénétiquement avec.

\- Pourquoi t'as dis à ma mère que j'avais la chiasse ? T'es horrible, comme mec ! C'est humiliant !

Reculant sous les assauts de son conjoint, Marcus fit le tour de la minuscule table et attrapa le torchon avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur son torse.

\- Eh, déjà que c'est moi qui dois me la farcir au téléphone, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu ! estima tranquillement le brun en lui prenant les poignets pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur lui.

Sans protester plus que ça, Oliver se laissa faire tandis que Marcus l'embrassait avec tendresse. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tranquille, la soirée allait pouvoir commencer !

 **oOo**

\- Allô Madame Flint ? brailla Oliver dans le téléphone, totalement éméché dans la salle de bain.

\- Oliver, je vais te niquer ! menaça Marcus d'une voix blanche alors qu'il était à genoux devant les toilettes, à deux doigts de rendre leur repas.

Mais à ce stade-là, Oliver n'en avait plus rien a faire. En guise de réveillon de la saint Sylvestre, ils s'étaient fait une raclette monstrueuse, jouant à qui pouvait mettre le plus de fromage dans sa bouche et qui allait en manger le plus possible sans être malade. Puis il y avait eu les bonne bouteilles de vin blanc aussi qu'il s'étaient sifflé ensemble pour accompagner leur plat. Ayant mangé plus que de raison par gourmandise, Oliver se sentait légèrement vaseux, mais Marcus était dans un état pire que lui, l'idéal pour savourer sa vengeance.

\- Vot'réveillon s'passe biiiiiien ? Ouais, ici ça va aussi ! Mais Marcus il est malade, rigolait Oliver qui sentait ses joues chauffer. Ouais, il est en train de dégueuler ! Hein bébé, que t'es pas bien ?

\- Oliver, je vais te...

Le reste s'évanouit en même temps qu'il rendait son repas sous les éclats de rire incontrôlables d'Oliver qui était plié en deux à côté de lui.

\- Bonne année Madame Flint ! beugla Oliver avant de se sentir mal tout à coup.

Il raccrocha prestement avant de rejoindre son compagnon devant leur trône de porcelaine. Parce qu'être en couple, plus que partager les bon moments, c'était aussi partager les toilettes en commun, se disait Oliver en se battant avec Marcus pour s'approprier le meilleur angle de la cuvette.


End file.
